The Switch
by adventure prince
Summary: Weirdwood Manor AU: Eugene is a shy artist and Oliver is a cocky author what will there first encounter at Weirdwood be like?


**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Weridwood Manor**

 **Happy Valentines Day everyone ^_^**

Eugene Donalds was a shy boy, for as long as he could remember but with good reason, he had a talent for art but whatever he drew came to life which could cause all sorts of problems for him, especially when they got out of control! That wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy art, it was his passion! It was just the trouble he couldn't stand. However it would seem that his drawings had actually done something other than get him into trouble because now he was now at Weirdwood Manor! Home of the world famous artist, writer and inventor Arthur Weirdwood! Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out how HE of all people had been chosen.

"Master Eugene" The boy was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at the metallic butler, Tinsworth who had just stopped him from walking into the double doors. "We have arrived" He said in the same calm voice as he pushed the doors open into the library where he could see two other children his own age sitting one of several plush sofas. The two approached the couch and whatever conversation the children had been having had quickly stopped when they noticed Eugene and Tinsworth approach.

"Master Eugene Donalds" Tinsworth announced, extending one arm out to introduce Eugene who gave an awkward smile and equally awkward wave. Tinsworth smoothly swept his arm to the other two in front of him. "Miss Celia Mei" To this the girl gave a more peppy wave and a bright sunny smile. "And Master Oliver Gryffon" The boy gave a gentlemanly smile and a suave salute.

After Tinsworth had excused himself from the room, Ms. Brimley, who had been walking with Eugene and Tinsworth took over. "Alright children before Mr. Weirdwood gets here why don't we get to know each other a little better!" She chimed. "Who would like to go first?"

Celia shot her arm into the air and before Ms Brimley could utter a single word the brown eyed girl jumped to her feet like an excited cheerleader, making the boys push up against the back of the sofa lest she accidently kick them in the face!

"I'm Celia Mei and before you ask it's not M-A-Y it's M-E-I but don't worry if you got mixed up most people often do" She giggled at her own little joke. Ms. Brimley stifled a small chuckle while Oliver rolled his eyes and Eugene just gave a polite smile. "Anyway here's why I'm here!" Celia said as she flicked out a pen like device and twirled it in her hand like a baton.

"Wow a comedian AND a cheerleader, you're the whole package" Oliver said with a flirtatious smirk that annoyed Eugene more than it should have.

Celia rolled her eyes and turned up her nose at the boy which didn't seem to phase him in the least.

"Why Celia, what a charming little device, what does it do?" Ms. Brimley asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Brimley" Celia chirped and then held her device up in the air "This little gizmo can do a lot of things but for now I'll show you one for now" Celia then pressed a button on the pink pen like device and from the tip emerged a bubble of glimmering, florescent colours that grew and grew until it was the size of a soccer ball.

"How creative" Oliver snorted, resting his cheek on his hand.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Celia smirked, bringing her arm down and pointing the bubble at Oliver.

"What are you-" Before Oliver could finish sentence Celia pressed another button and the bubble shot straight at Oliver! Bursting against his frame as he braced for the impact! There was a popping sound following by a flash of light and there Oliver was sat in a pair of red jeans and blue jacket, the black and white striped shirt he wore under his jacket had been replaced with a black shirt with a detailed print of a wolf howling at the moon on the front and his black boots had changed to a light brown, the only article of clothing that seemed to remain the same was his blue scarf!

"And that is the power of my fashion my techno wand…well at least that's what I'm calling until I come up with another name" Celia shrugged.

"What did you do to my clothes!?" Oliver exclaimed, tugging at the folds of jacket!

"Relax Ollie, it comes off easily" Celia smirked, pointing her Techno wand at Oliver a second time, a sucking sound could then be heard and the colour seemed to drain from Oliver's clothes and back into the tip of the wand, restoring his garments to their original style much to his relief.

Eugene thought that Oliver had looked more better with his new style but Oliver already looked peeved enough without one Eugene's comments.

"My Celia, how creative!" Ms Brimley praised and then turned her attention to the disgruntled Oliver. "Now Oliver what about you?"

Oliver quickly composed himself and slowly got to his feet and folded his arms behind his back.

"I am Oliver Gryffon and I am here because of my award winning novella, "The Dragons Son"" Oliver's posture then became more aggressive, clenching both his hands into fists and placing one foot forward, almost looking like he was about to throw himself into a fight. "It is a story of an orphan boy, a youth with boundless courage as who throws himself into the fray of a seemingly endless war! His only companion a dragon with scales as black as night who has raised him from infancy! Together they must fight for survival in a world of fire and brimstone!"

Eugene loved an epic yarn as much as the next person but they had never made his heart beat like this before, there was something about Oliver's words that just made his heart thump and breathing hitch with each sudden exclamation. He wasn't the only one either, he could see Celia clutching one of the sofas plush pillows to her chest and Ms. Brimley was on the edge of her seat!

"Well that's just a brief synopsis" Oliver shrugged, his aggressive stance relaxing back into his normal stance and smoothed down the sides of his jacket.

"Oh Oliver that was simply breath-taking!" Brimley breathed once she had regained her composure. "And I wish we had time for more but Mr. Weirdwood will be arriving soon so Eugene you're next"

Eugene took in a deep breath and then got to his feet, both Celia and Ms. Brimley looked at him expectantly and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Oliver messing with his scarf, straightening out none existent wrinkles, this annoyed Eugene more than he thought it should.

"Well my name is Eugene Donalds and I'm here because of this" He said, giving a shy smile as he took out a green, leather-bound book full of sketches. "It's not as good as what I've seen so far but…have a look anyway" Eugene passed his book to Celia who proceeded to open it, Ms Brimley and Oliver gathered around.

The brunette looked anxiously as the three flipped through his book, the smiles of admiration on their faces gave him a small sense of accomplishment.

He was so happy about the reaction his sketches earned him that he didn't notice Oliver get up from his seat and swerved behind him.

"Not bad Eugene, you really have an eye for detail" Oliver said smoothly, his voice almost a whisper as his face peaked over Eugene's shoulder.

Eugene let out a surprise eep and looked at Oliver out of the corner of his eyes. "Th-Thanks…"

"Maybe I'll let you draw me sometime" He smirked.

"Well-" Eugene began before being cut off.

"Though I can't promise I'll leave my clothes on" Oliver purred and before Eugene could fully register what had happened he felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek!

He froze for a moment before his eyes slowly moved to the side to look at Oliver, drop dead gorgeous Oliver, with his half closed eyes and that alluring smirk that drove Eugene wild. Eugene could feel his face begin to glow so bright that it would probably light the whole room should the lights go out!

"My goodness Eugene!" Ms. Brimley (who along with Celia, had been enthralled by Eugene's drawings up until this point) exclaimed, holding a hand out to her cheek. "Are you feeling alright? Your face has gone bright red!"

"I-I'm fine Ms. Brimley I-It's just-" Eugene was cut off again as Oliver cupped his hands on his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "He does have a bit of a fever" He said with false concern but the smirk that he was giving Eugene as their eyes locked gave him away. Ms. Brimley and Celia couldn't see Oliver's Smirk or Eugene's face flushing brighter since Oliver's head was obscuring their view.

Eugene felt his mind go fuzzy as he involuntarily took in Oliver's refreshing fragrance and the fact that their lips were dangerously close made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends all the while his heart beating a thousand miles a minute!

"Are you sure you're alright?" Oliver purred, the tip of his nose touching his.

He may have just given him an Eskimo Kiss but it was enough to knock Eugene of his feet and back into the plush sofa.

Oliver saw a cute guy who he was going to enjoy teasing and Eugene saw a fox in human form who he couldn't help but fall for, this was going to be some stay at Weirdwood!

 **Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
